fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tej's Garage
|image = |country = |state = |establisment = |population = |status = Active |currentresidents = Tej Parker Suki Roman Pearce Slap Jack Orange Julius Markham |formerresidents = Brian O'Conner |notedlocales = Tej's Garage |notedevents = |films = }} Tej's Garage is an automotive garage owned by Tej Parker and located in Miami, Florida. History ''2 Fast 2 Furious In addition to tuning and modifying vehicles, there is also a car wash in the front and an ocean view in the back, where speed boat races are often held, with boat coats tethered to the dock on the side. It serves as a sort of entertainment center and often has many visitors, most of them betting on races and some merely watching. Sometime before the start of ''2 Fast 2 Furious, after Brian O'Conner arrives in Miami, he makes friends with Tej, Suki and Jimmy. He also stays in one of the boats, and is allowed to park his Nissan Skyline inside the garage. Seeing as Brian owns a Tej's Garage uniform with his name sewn, he was most likely an employee as well, utilizing and building on his automotive repair skills. Following their meeting with Carter Verone, having successfully obtained his package, Brian leads Roman to Tej's Garage, asking Jimmy to check out the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII & the Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GTS they were both given. In the back, Roman is in awe as he sees many bikini clad girls while others look upon a pair of boat racers. After Brian introduces Tej to Roman, as well to Suki, Tej collects on his winnings, and tells Roman how he organizes and makes money when Roman asks if he races. Brian then asks Tej to give Roman a place to stay as well. Outside, Jimmy tells Brian and Roman that both their cars have a GPS tracking device located under the hood, which is spidered into everything as to prevent removing it. Tej and Suki show up, Tej wondering where the Skyline is, although both he and Suki agree the cars are hot and wish to have them on the street as soon as possible. Brian then pulls Rome aside and tells him that Verone's men have followed them to Tej's, and that they have to find a way to shake their tail so they can meet up with Bilkins and Markham. After meeting with Verone and Monica Fuentes at The Pearl, a nightclub that Verone owns in Miami, Brian and Roman head back to Tej's Garage, where they see Tej, Jimmy, and Suki playing cards. The next morning, Brian is awoken by Monica, who appears inside his place telling him that he and Roman are to be killed following their run. Roman comes in, surprised to see Monica, but tells Brian that Verone's guys are outside. After sending Roman to distract the two, Monica manages to escape. Roberto and Enrique, Verone's henchmen, start assaulting the pair, with Brian pulling a gun on Enrique as well Roberto pulling one on Roman. Verone appears by the end of the dock and tells the pair to knock it off. ''Fast Five By ''Fast Five, when discussing what they plan to do once they complete the heist, Tej mentions opening up a garage, to which Roman incredulously replies "Your dream is to have a day job?!" However, it would make no sense as to why Roman would be surprised Tej would want to open a garage, or as to why he doesn't inquire as to what happened to his old garage, seeing as not only did the two meet at Tej's Garage, but they both worked on vehicles as well as Roman living there briefly. By the end of the film, he and Roman return to Miami, where he does indeed open a garage, which he names Tej's Auto Service. Gallery Screenshots Vlcsnap-2015-04-29-17h15m37s225.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-29-15h53m06s144.png Category:Locations Category:2 Fast 2 Furious